


Too Much

by maealbert



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Jemily - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert
Summary: jj is surprised to find a drunk emily on her front porch after a night of drinking out with derek.prompt - "are you drunk?"
Kudos: 8





	Too Much

JJ, waking up to the never ending ringing of her doorbell, dragged herself out of bed. Who could possibly be here at this hour? Stumbling down the stairs, she went to the front door and peered through the peephole. She saw no one. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open to find Emily sitting on the porch.

“Emily?”

Taking a seat on the porch next to Emily, she pulls her sweater a little tighter around her body feeling the chill in the air. Emily turned her head to look at JJ.

“Your house was closer than mine..” Emily says.

Instantly JJ could smell the alcohol on Emily’s breath. “You went out for drinks with Derek.” She snickers.

“ _Very_ bad idea..”

“Are you drunk?”

Emily slowly nodded her head. “Oh yeah…”

JJ laughs as she shakes her head. “Derek can go hard when he drinks.”

“Yeah..” Emily says. “And I am _way_ too much over my limit to go home… I’m surprised I even made it here without walking in front of a semi…”

“Well..” JJ says as she stands up from the porch. She extends her hand to Emily.

Emily looks up at her. Slightly confused. Her eyebrows furrowed to a tight crease. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you stand up.” JJ responds. She shrugs her shoulders as she drops her hand. “Or you could try to stand up yourself. But we all know how clumsy you are when you’re sober.”

Emily nodded her head. “You have a point.”

JJ extended her hand again and helped Emily stand up. “Oh--Oh!” JJ laughs as Emily nearly knocks her over. “You have feet for a reason.”

“I guess I’m more of a clutz when I’m drunk.” Emily laughs. “Which is why I’m glad you’re here to help me.” She adds. “It would’ve just been an excuse for Derek to get me into bed.”

Successfully getting Emily inside and up the stairs, JJ dumps her on the guest bed. Emily bursts into laughter when JJ loses her balance and lands on top of her.

“ _Now_ who’s the clutz?” Emily says smirking at JJ.

She rolled over onto the bed next to Emily. They both stared at the ceiling, not uttering a word between them. Emily sighs and turns over on her side and props her head up on her hand to look at JJ.

“What?” JJ says, not turning her head to look at Emily.

“Nothing… Just looking..”

JJ turns her head and looks at Emily with a quizzical look on her face. “Well it’s creepy.”

“ _Excuse_ _me_ , everyone knows that when _the_ Emily Prentiss looks at you like _this_ , you should feel special.” Emily says rolling her eyes.

“Okay, you are definitely drunk.” JJ says as she pushes herself up in a sitting position. “And you look pale.”

Emily slowly nods her head. “Get a hair tie ready.” She says as she jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom.

“Next time, no more drinks with Derek.” JJ says as she follows quickly after Emily. She pulls open the drawer underneath the sink and pulls out a hair tie. Pulling Emily’s hair back in a ponytail, she grabs a small paper cup from the sink counter and fills it with water. “What all did you drink?”

Emily sat back against the tub. JJ handed her the paper cup and sat down next to her. “I blacked out after two mugs of beer and half a dozen shots of tequila.”

“You know tequila makes you black out.”

“I _know_.” Emily slurs as she lays her head. “But it was begging me to drink it. And you know how weak I can get when tequila is involved. I _have_ to drink it. I can’t turn down tequila.” She turns her head to look at JJ. “Don’t judge me.”

JJ laughs, shaking her head. “I’m not judging…” She says. “Just amused.”

Emily chuckles. She immediately groans as she clutches her stomach. “Next time there's drinking, I’m taking you with me so you can stop me from drinking the tequila.”

“ _Or_ you could just say no to going out for drinks.” JJ suggests.

“Do you not know me at all?” Emily says. Suddenly she lurches forward again and throws up again into the toilet.

“You’re right, I don’t know you at all.” JJ says as she stands up from the floor and leaves the bathroom to fetch a bigger glass of water.


End file.
